Gift Of The Lady
by jenolas
Summary: Galadriel speaks to Legolas at Helm's Deep after the War of the Ring


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Gift of the Lady. Legolas sat on the parapet, resting his back against the cold stone of the tower and gazed up into the night sky. This was the same place he had chosen to stand in defence of Helm's Deep before Sauron had been defeated, only this time there was no approaching enemy hoards with torches blazing in the night. Now the horizon was studded with stars that looked like diamonds resting on a backdrop of black silk. As always, he found great comfort in the starlight and was so moved by their beauty that he felt the need to sing. The song was initially a joyful refrain telling of the story of the awakening under starlight of the Children of Ilúvatar, but changed to one filled with sadness for the loss of beauty in the world with the coming of the Shadow and the fading of his people. The sweet sound of his voice carried far in the still night air, reaching the small garden where the elder Elves of the party who were travelling northwards with the Hobbits on their homeward journey, were sitting in quiet conversation. Their talk ceased as they listened in silence to the lament of one of their own. Gimli also heard Legolas' song and knowing of his friend's heartache, he dared to approach Galadriel. Clearing his throat nosily, he found the courage to address the Lady of Light.  
  
"My Lady," he whispered, not wanting Elrond and Celeborn to hear, "may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course, Gimli son of Glóin," she answered with a smile that melted his heart as they moved away from the others. "What is it you wish to say?"  
  
"It is something of a private nature," he said, feeling rather awkward, "it is about my friend Legolas."  
  
"Go on," she said watching the distraught Dwarf fidget from foot to foot, avoiding looking her in the eye.  
  
"I know that elves do not suffer illness, but I fear that something ails him, he has not been himself ever since he heard the gulls cry. I confess I know little of this affliction, but I wish to help him in some way."  
  
"No, he would not be himself, he is probably confused and in much pain." Galadriel said sadly. "The sea has called him, and he is no longer content to live in the forests of his birth, he looks to Valinor."  
  
"Is there nothing you can do? I cannot bear to see him so melancholy."  
  
"You are a good friend, Gimli. I have no power to cure him, but I will speak to him, perhaps I can offer some words that will comfort."  
  
"Thank you." Gimli said much relieved for he had the utmost faith in his beautiful Lady of the Golden Wood. Galadriel approached silently, and waited for Legolas to acknowledge her presence. He finished his song and was surprised to see his visitor, but jumped lightly from his vantage point and made a graceful bow to Galadriel.  
  
"That was a lovely, sad lament Legolas. Did you compose it yourself?"  
  
"Yes, my Lady," he replied, suddenly unable to take his eyes from hers as she gently walked along the path of his memories. Legolas felt a silver breeze waft through his troubled mind and he willingly allowed her to see his thoughts, a misty collage of those events important to the Elf ..Gimli and Aragorn smiled at her as they embraced their friend; Thranduil and a young Legolas watched with profound sadness as the lady in their life sailed from the Grey Havens; his first kiss; the death of Mithrandir and his joyous return: Boromir.  
  
Galadriel reached to gently caress the tears that traced a path down the delicate cheek, breaking the contact and the magic of the moment.  
  
"I felt so much pain and turmoil in your heart, son of Thranduil, yet you should also feel so much joy! You have been called to Valinor where you will live your life in the beauty of the Undying Lands."  
  
"But I do not wish to leave my mortal friends," Legolas said, his voice revealing the depth of his heartache and inner torment. "I promised myself that I will stay until they are no more. I also have much I still wish to do in Middle Earth as well."  
  
"Restoring the beauty of Ithilien is a noble task," Galadriel said, laughing at the surprised look on Legolas' face. "I saw much in your mind," she explained. "Do not despair, for you do not have to leave until you are ready. Stay as long as you are able, but be warned, there are many unpleasant times ahead for you."  
  
"Yes, I am beginning to realise the risk of befriending mortals, but I do not regret having done so," he responded almost defensively. Thranduil had warned him of the pain of such relationships, just as Elrond had warned Arwen. They had discussed the matter recently and had both come to the same conclusion: it was a risk worth taking.  
  
"I believe you have the strength of spirit to do whatever you will, but remember this, the sea longing cannot be denied forever, and we will be waiting on the shores of Valinor for your grey ship to arrive."  
  
Suddenly Legolas felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his soul as she kissed him lightly on the cheek and with an affectionate smile she left the young Prince to contemplate her parting words. "Do not make us wait too long, Legolas. And do not forget that Gimli has my favour." 


End file.
